


Listen to the Sounds of your Voice

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bombs, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Willy Needs a hug, Willy just wants to prove he listens, Willy making a bomb for the first time, bomb making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Willy just wanted to prove to Mitch that he wasn't ignoring him, but failed to recreate a bomb he's seen Mitch make a hundred times over by now.
Relationships: Mitch & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 4





	Listen to the Sounds of your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of tired when I wrote this, but I hope you enjoy some brotherly bonding with Mitch and Willy

Willy had no idea what he was doing. He had seen Mitch do this a million times now, but not one tip was coming to his mind. He didn’t even know what half of these were called anymore. “Ugh, maybe if I shake this stupid bottle up and light it on fire, it will blow up eventually.” Willy looked down at the old water bottle on the table in anger. Obviously it was the bottle that was at fault, not him. He glared at it. This had to work, but it looked nothing like how Mitch would’ve made it. 

“This is stupid, it’ll never work right.” Willy threw the bottle over the fence to hide his failure. Then he realised he didn’t have another bottle to work with, unless he wanted the others to be angry with him for making bombs. He sighed. This was not going well at all, and now a dumb decision was going to force him to wait another day for another attempt. 

“Oh hey! There you are Willy!” He turned and saw Mitch jogging over to him. “What’s going on here bud?” Mitch asked. And Willy felt very small all the sudden. “...” He didn’t say anything, his throat felt like it was closing up. “Willy?” He knew that voice. He hardly heard it, but knew it was a tone that Mitch didn’t use with any other kids at this stupid school. It was one of worry and concern. He felt bad every time Mitch got that way. 

“... I tried to make a bomb.” Mitch’s eyebrows rose at that. “You did?” Willy nodded. “Yeah, but it was awful, and I threw it over the fence.” he kicked the dirt. 

“Well, I mean, I kinda wish I could’ve seen it, but I can guarantee yours was better than the first time I made a bomb.” Willy dragged his eyes from the ground to look at him. “Yeah. I kind of made a few duds until it eventually blew up right in my face. Thankfully only a little bit, but you still have your eyebrows so I assume it was a dud then?” Willy felt his face flush. “I, uh, didn’t test it out.” 

“What? You threw it out without testing it? How’re you supposed to know how it was unless you light it up?” Mitch turned to the fence. “Which way did you throw it?” 

A trip right outside of the fence was made pretty quickly, and totally with Marlon’s knowledge, to get the bomb back. “Let’s see how well you did bud!” Mitch ruffled Willy’s hair as he took a lighter and lit the fuse before stepping back a few feet. Time slowed for Willy as the fuse disappeared from sight. There was silence for a while, but soon a small explosion made the bottle fall off the table in a puff of smoke. 

“Hell yeah!” Mitch gave Willy a toothy grin. “It worked.” Willy was staring at the smoke in shock. “It worked!” Willy jumped and hugged Mitch. “I did it!” 

“Hell yeah you did little dude!”


End file.
